Emison: Crazy In Love
by myDarlings
Summary: Emily Fields had just moved to Rosewood. Face the day-to-day in a new city, with others peoples, and a new school is not that hard; the problem is when the shy Emily is in love with the most popular preppy high school Alison DiLaurentis. "I loved her against reason, against promise... against peace, against hope, against happiness... against all discouragement that could be."
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys. I'm from Brazil and I don't write very well in English. But I tried to translate a fanfic for you. For me it is the best. I hope you enjoy it. And if you do, please let me know so I can keep doing. Sorry for any English error. Let me know if it have any errors so I can fix.**

* * *

Was a typical day. Emily woke. Was your first day in Rosewood. Your dad is a militar, so she constantly had to move with her family. Despite knowing several places, Emily didn't liked to change. Your last change was hard, she had made several friends and was homesick.

\- Daughter, don't be late. It's your first day in school. Pam said on entering on Emily's bedroom.

\- ok mom. She answers. I will take a shower and go.

Emily got out of the bath, put on some pants, her all star, a shirt and left.

Emily hated be late for your commitments. She was shy and studious, besides being a great athlete. In each school she was the best swimmer. As this year she wants to earn a scholarship, she has to stand out.

it was 7:45 am. Was missing 15 minutes to school starts. Emily was going pick up the class schedules when she saw a short girl with black hair, she was reading a book.

\- Excuse. Is here where I get my schedules?

\- Yes, it is. She says and smiles – new student? – asks

\- Yes, I am. I'm a little lost. Emily said and gave a shy smile.

\- I'm Aria. And you? – She stood up and extended her hand to Emily.

\- I'm Emily – She answered and extended her hand to Aria.

\- So Emily, pick up your schedules and I'll take you to class. – Aria said

Emily agreed.

On the way, she showed to Emily where each classes, the lockers and the bathroom were. They stopped in front Emily's locker to store her stuff.

\- So, I think that's all you need to know. Your first class is chemistry. Is that room over there.

Before she could say something, she saw a blonde girl with clear eyes, heart-shaped face, and fleshy lips. Emily was ecstatic with the beauty of the girl who has stopped between her and Aria.

The blonde exuded her vanilla scent that filled the room. Emily noticed that besides beautiful, she had a great style.

\- Hey, Ali. This is Emily - Aria broke the silence

\- Hi. I'm new here. Emily said friendly.

The blonde just looked at Emily from top to bottom analyzing every detail of her.

I see. – Alison answered – Come on Aria – She turned to Aria and went to class.

Emily followed the blonde with her eyes, and turned to Aria with the face of those who didn't understand.

Don't worry. She does that with whom she doesn't know. But she's a great person. – Aria said trying to take the bad impression that she just cause.

Yeah. I noticed. – Emily said not very convinced.

Well, I got to go. I have English class. But good Lucky – Said to Emily, who thanked for the help.

The signal rang and Emily goes to the chemistry class. The teacher didn't asked her to introduce herself, because was obvious that she was shy. She sat. 15 minutes after, Alison joined into the class. She was late.

\- Sorry, teacher. – The blonde said coming into the class.

\- This time Miss Dilaurentis. But the next time you will be out. The class is almost in half - said authoritarian

\- will not be repeated, I promise – Alison answered walking to the chair where your friend was sat

\- Miss Dilaurentis, please, sit with the new girl – The teacher said

\- But Spencer is my partner. - She said sulkily.

\- How you can see, I've already put somebody with her - he said without much patience.

She walked over to Emily's chair and sat down next to her. Emily didn't say anything. Just took a breath and continued to pay attention to the teacher.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys. So, in the next chapters, I promise that Alison and Emily will meet more times :)**

 **And continue with the reviews so I can know if you are enjoying it. If I should continue or not.**

 **And sorry for all the grammatical errors :(**

* * *

Alison was a typical popular girl. Every boy wanted her. Every girl wanted be like her. Chose Spencer, Aria and Hanna for be her friends.

Spencer was a nerd, like every Hastings, they needed be the number one in everything. Aria was the quiet girl. She liked read, photographs, every kind of art attracted her. Hanna was like Ali's mirror. she had lost weight and her face was beautiful. She was interested in everything that was related to fashion, but inside, Hanna wasn't futile as the rest of the girls who had this pattern.

And for know that each one of them had something special, she chose them

Ali was a very smart girl, she was used to meet with older guys. Sometimes was cruel with her friends, used to know everybody's secrets and took advantage of that. But inside, Ali was just needy of affection, not received a lot of it at home. The relationship with her brother wasn't good. Her father was absent and her mom wasn't a good example. Because of that, she had to create defense mechanisms that no one dared break or invade. she had built a wall between any kind of good feeling and her.

It was lunchtime. Alison, as usual, was on the table that she had denominated like: THE BEST. Where she sat with her friends. saw the new girl, with whom she had just had class, entering. The brunette looked lost, what made Alison wants laugh, but she didn't. She followed the new girl with her eyes. Something on the brunette called attention. Despite her regular clothes, she owned the perfect body. very expressive eyes. She was a singular beauty. Alison just followed the brunette's movements inside the canteen.

\- Ali? Are you listening? – Hanna asked.

\- What? – She said.

\- We'll go to noel's party this weekend, right? – Hanna asked excited.

\- Of course. We never would be out of a noel's party. He's cute and gives the best parties. – She answered.

Spencer continued concentrate on her book. Aria was reading something about photography but diverted attention when she saw Emily.

\- We should ask her If she wants sit here with us to eat. Is horrible be alone on lunchtime, even more in her first Day at school. Aria Said to her friends, as she watched Emily sitting alone.

Spencer nodded without taking her eyes from the book.

Hanna Just looked at Alison waiting for her answer.

\- Not yet. We don't know her yet, I don't know if she has something special that fit in our group. – Alison said with superior tone as she watched Emily.

\- Look. I can't believe that he wants her. – Hanna said indignantly seeing noel approaching of Emily.

\- Don't be silly Han – Ali said. He must be inviting her for his party. After all, she's new. But no one compares to Alison Dilaurentis. - said like it was the obvious thing in the world.

Emily finished her lunch and went quickly search the coach of the swim team

\- Excuse me. Are you the coach of the swim team? – Asked hopefully.

\- Yes, I am. Coach Beth. Are you new? – she asked.

\- Yes. I came from another city. I swam in my other school team. And I was wondering how I could join to the team. I love swimming and I hope to get a scholarship. – Emily disse excited .

\- ok girl. Go easy. First of all, tell me your name .

\- Emily Fields. – The brunette answered.

\- Well, miss Fields, I will check your history . you need have good grades and be in shape. I want to see you tomorrow training with the team to see your rhythm. If everything is ok, you're in. Understood? – Beth said.

\- Yes miss. Thank you. emily thanked and left.

The rest of the day was normal. Emily and Alison didn't saw each other in any other class. Emily went home and decided to rest, she needed to be rested for the training tomorrow. Emily was focused and swimming was part of it.

Alison went with Aria and Hanna to Spencer's home, because would be the pajamas' night as they always did.


End file.
